


Casual relations

by Bablefisk



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefisk/pseuds/Bablefisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's best friend is Sebastian Smythe, and that has made him slightly more relaxed about hooking up with random people. Suddenly, said random people start appearing in his 'regular' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The best friends with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Thanks to The Other, all mistakes are mine  
> Disclaimer: Once again, no...

**KURT HUMMEL**

Kurt Hummel had vacationed in France for as long as he could remember. Every summer, him and his mother would take a plane and visit Kurt's grandparents, aunt, uncle and cousins in Paris, and his father would come and visit for the few weeks he could take free from the garage. When Kurt was eight, his mother died, and suddenly Kurt had no idea what was going to happen the next summer. But When summer came, his dad told him to be a brave boy and sent him off with one of the stewardesses who helped him onto the plane. When the plane landed, his aunt was there to meet him, and after a few weeks his dad came and stayed for four weeks. And thus the tradition continued.

Kurt had gotten several friends while he was in Paris - many of them friends of his cousins, Sophie and Sean, who were twins a year younger than Kurt - but one boy was the son of his mothers' friends. They had become friends after a few years, and by the time they were 10, they were best friends. His name was Sebastian - he was the same age as Kurt, and only stayed in France on vacations too. He lived with his father in New York, but came to visit his mother in Paris whenever school was out. Kurt often felt a little sorry for Sebastian. Sure, his mother was lovely and really nice, but his father sounded mean. Kurt knew that the other boy would have much rather stayed with his mom, but unfortunately he wasn't the one that got to decide. At home in New York, Sebastian had a nanny and a cook, and he really only saw his dad once a week when they had Sunday brunch. Kurt just couldn't even imagine his life like that - without his loving father, who might not be able to relate to him, but who tried his hardest anyway.

Sebastian and Kurt would play around in the big garden by his grandmothers house, or they would read out loud to each other from stories they liked, or they would lay on the grass and talk about nothing and everything. When Kurt learned how to fix a car, they would look under the hood at the little ford Kurt's grandmother owned and Kurt would teach Sebastian. Sometimes they would sing together, though for two years whilst his voice was breaking, Sebastian refused to. Kurt often sang for him, though.

Kurt had known he was gay since he knew the meaning of the word, and when he was twelve years old, sitting out in the garden in Paris with Sebastian, he suddenly decided to tell his best friend.

"I'm gay."

Sebastian looked over at him and cocked his head slightly, gave him a small smile and said:

"Me too."

And that was that, really. In later years Kurt would suspect that Sebastian already knew, but at twelve he still hadn't lost his baby fat, and his high voice was nothing odd, because no one else's voice had broken yet.

That summer they shared their first tentative kisses, and suddenly that was a natural part of their friendship.

The summer two years after, when they were both fourteen, they had both grown slightly taller and thinner, but were still mainly the same height. They started fooling around a little, and by the end of the summer had both received and given several hand jobs.

When they came back the year after, they were both decidedly different. Kurt had grown a little more and had lost any semblance of baby fat. His face had slimmed down a lot, and his dance training had given him long muscles throughout his body. Sebastian had grown a lot more, and suddenly he was standing well above Kurt, and, for the first time in his life was looking down at his best friend. He was a lot thinner, and Kurt had almost been worried that he had stopped eating until he sat down with him at dinner. He was becoming a lot more angular, and the years of soccer made his long legs strong.

That summer, Sebastian had called Kurt beautiful, and for the first time in his life, Kurt had believed it. That summer, Kurt had called Sebastian handsome, and for the first time in his life, he took it with a smile rather than a cocky smirk. And that summer they lost their virginity to each other.

They weren't a couple, neither were they exclusive (although it would take Kurt a little longer to sleep with anyone else) and they weren't in love. They did love each other, but more as best friends with really good benefits. They knew everything about each other, and would be there for the other in any way possible. Sebastian stayed in Paris when they were both starting high school, and when the bullying was getting to Kurt, they talked for hours - Sebastian giving Kurt the confidence he needed. The summer between freshman and sophomore year, Sebastian had them enrolled in defense class in Paris, so his best friend at least would be able to defend himself to some degree. During sophomore year, Finn had somehow gotten it in his head that Kurt was in love with him, and when that whole thing had gone down, they had talked on Skype for five hours before Sebastian had to go to class and Kurt almost fell asleep. When Burt had the heart attack, Sebastian had jumped on the first plane to America and stayed until 'uncle Burt' woke up again. When Sebastian's mother remarried, Kurt flew down to Paris for the weekend for his 'aunt Michelle'. They were best friends quite literary for life, and would do anything for each other.

Because of Sebastian, Kurt's life turned out a little different than it otherwise would have. He was much more comfortable with himself and his sexuality, and his life reflected that. He still had good fashion sense, though it was much more toned down as he had no need to show the world how fabulous he was when he knew it so well himself. He was still in Glee club, but after he joined the Cheerios, he stuck with them throughout school. After a rather long talk with Mr. Schue about a fair chance for everyone, he managed to convince the man that there should be auditions for all solos in competitions, and that the members of Glee club should be the once to decide. This changed the dynamic drastically in the club, which earned them a second place in Regionals the first year instead of third, a fifth place in Nationals the year after and a win the third year.

There were two things in Kurt's life that were most affected by his best friend; his relationship to the rest of the gleeks and his sex life.

Tina and Artie had been friends with Kurt since before any of them could walk, and long before Artie suddenly couldn't walk again, and they stayed friends throughout everything. He was much more open with them about things than he otherwise would have been, which cemented their friendship in a way.

After joining the Cheerios it didn't take long for Kurt to befriend Brittany, Santana and Quinn, and the unholy trinity soon became the Fierce Foursome. They matched Kurt in wit and sarcasm, and the four of them was a force to be reckoned with.

When Puck had joined the club, Kurt had been reluctant, but as they both relaxed more, Puck had started flirting with him, and Kurt had decided to flirt right back. The jock had been surprised at first, but seemed to enjoy their strange banter, with the added bonus that it made Finn extremely uncomfortable.

Mercedes and him never really got along all that well - they were friendly, but she was a little too self centered and bitched a little too much about life.

He was indifferent to Matt, as he never got to know him all that well, but Finn could be rather annoying. When he had set up his dad with Carole, he hadn't known that she was Finn's mom, and sometimes he almost regretted it, but seeing his dad happy was worth it. So he had tried to be kind and patient with Frankenteen, which in turn had made Finn think Kurt was in love with him, and that was just a whole mess in itself.

When Kurt had come back from France after losing his virginity, he had contacted the local LGBT office, and had started attending meetings every month. That's where he met his second gay friend and sex partner. When he was in Paris the next summer, he only slept with Sebastian - as they had a going deal that when they were having sex, they would stay exclusive - but when he came home after that summer, someone in the LGBT meeting suggested Scandals to him. Kurt still couldn't quite believe he got in, but that's where he found his next several sex partners. He never slept with someone the first night he met them, but simply told them that he wanted friends with benefits, if they were interested. Most of them were, although some of them were only stopping by Lima, and lived elsewhere in the country. Kurt really didn't mind that, and although most of them were several years older than him, he got plenty of friends out of the deal. What he hadn't expected, was for these people to show up in his 'regular' life.

****KURT HUMMEL****

_tbc_


	2. Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's best friend is Sebastian Smythe, and that has made him slightly more relaxed about hooking up with random people. Suddenly, said random people start appearing in his 'regular' life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Thanks to The Other. Alll mistakes are mine  
> Disclaime: Once again, no...

Chapter 2: Jesse

Kurt's sophomore year brought with it the proper start of Glee club, and after a few weeks, new friends. Kurt had been friends with Tina and Artie longer than he could remember, of course, and he had grown up with Rachel in his classes or close by. They never really spoke much, without any particular reason for that, but Kurt knew what everybody knew about her; She was loud, a diva and had two gay dads. That alone made Kurt like her just a little more, and as Leroy Berry was one of the volunteers for the LGBT meetings, Kurt was friendly towards her.  
Mercedes had gone to another school before she started high school at McKinley, so Kurt didn't really know all that much about her. She seemed nice, but she they hadn't really interacted at all, so he couldn't say anything more about her.

Then Finn joined, and Kurt cringed a little. He did not appreciate that Mr. Schue brought one of his tormentors into his one safe place at school, even if Finn had been one of the nicest of them. It turned out, of course, that Finn very easy gave under for peer pressure, and Kurt wasn't sure if Finn even quite knew why they had tormented Kurt, only that it had become somewhat of a routine.

Slowly, but surely the club started to fill up. First Quinn, Santana and Brittany joined, although Kurt really did have his doubts as for why at first. Kurt didn't know Quinn at all, other than the fact that she was HBIC, but he did know both Santana and Brittany. Brittany and him had crossed each other in classes several times during the years, and although they weren't really friends, more friendly, Kurt had come to appreciate her special charm over the years. Santana and him had also crossed path's several times, and though neither would claim to be friends, they didn't really dislike each other.

Then, after the whole 'Single Ladies' thing with the football team (which Sebastian had laughed himself silly about when Kurt told him), the club grew with three more members; Puck, Mike and Matt.

For the last few years, Puck had mainly been one of Kurt's tormentors. He hadn't been the worst, far from it, and in the same way Kurt could put aside things with Finn, he could do with Puck. Both had yet to apologize, but Kurt figured that might never come, so for his own peace of mind, he gave them another chance.

Mike and Matt where both completely unknowns to Kurt at first, as they had both gone to other schools before they started McKinley, and neither had been a part of the neanderthal gang. They both seemed nice enough, although very quiet. The only difference between them for Kurt, was that because of their size, he was much more relaxed around Mike. Throughout the year, he got to know them both a lot better, and when Matt’s parents decided to move, Kurt was the scond person Matt told, after Mike.

After a few months of meeting all these people in a new setting, Kurt's friendships became a lot more. Girl’s nights now involved every girl except Rachel, mostly because the girl wasn't even trying to become friendly with the other girls or Kurt for that matter. Tina and Kurt had been doing these nights for years, and Brittany was the first one to join them. Not long after came Santana, mostly because she would follow the blond almost anywhere. Then came Mercedes, who had a least tried to be friendly, even though Kurt really didn't get along with her all that well. Lastly came Quinn, who after being 'outed' as pregnant, had loosened up considerably.

The biggest change for Kurt, was that he was suddenly invited to Boy’s nights. He had been a bit timid at first, but Mike and Matt had encouraged him and Artie to join them, and Kurt felt a bit safer with his friend there. It was all the Glee boys, and the night was filled with pizza, video games and talking about different girls' anatomy. Kurt found that he actually liked it, though he could live without the last part. It turned out that boy’s gossip just as much as girls do, just about entirely different things. Kurt learned to see between the lines of what was said, and he was pretty sure Mike had a crush on Tina, that Matt was bisexual, that Puck had more respect for women than anyone Kurt knew, and was disappointed to learn that Artie was a bit of a misogynist and that Finn was a bit homophobic. The last one was a bitter pill to swallow, as their parents had started dating, but he figured that as long as the worst Finn did was move away from his touch, he wouldn't say anything (although he would rant about it to Sebastian later).

When Kurt suddenly heard about Rachel's new boyfriend, Jesse St. James, over lunch someday, he almost choked. He had known very well that Jesse was bisexual, but he couldn't quite see what in the world he wanted with Rachel. Yes, Rachel and Jesse had certain shared qualities, but the Jesse Kurt knew was a rather sexual creature, who had written off any serious relationship until he got to college. Jesse himself had told him that it was mainly because he didn't want to split his focus and ruin his chances of attending whatever college he wanted to attend.

Kurt had started to attend LGBT meetings when he started his freshman year, and continued to do so throughout sophomore year. He had met Jesse the first time through some friends, and the later at Scandals, a few weeks after he started going there. They had hit it off rather well at dinner, had exchanged phone numbers and texted each other

**  
 _Kurt had been dancing for an hour or so when he decided to take a breather and sat down by the bar and ordered a beer. He was being ogled by a few guys, the youngest of which had just asked him to dance just an hour ago. Although Kurt found the attention flattering, he was thankful for his young look, because it made sure very few of the men actually approached him. As legal age of consent in Ohio was 16, he was old enough, but as Kurt looked as if he could be as young as 14, most of the men kept away to be on the safe side._

Just as the bartender was giving Kurt his beer, a familiar figure walked into the club. Jesse St. James, in skin tight jeans and a formfitting black t-shirt. It wasn't the first time that Kurt met someone he knew at Scandals, but it was the first time he met someone he would consider a friend. He hadn't known that Jesse was gay, or maybe bi, but it didn't surprise him much. The boy was just a little too interested in show choir to be straight.

As the other boy sat down at the bar, Kurt moved from his own seat and sat down next to him with a grin. “Jesse St. James, didn't expect to see you here.”

The brunette looked up and smiled when he saw Kurt sitting there. “Kurt Hummel, I'm surprised they would let you in, I know they're not exactly best on checking ID's, but you don't look a day over 15.”

“Ah, but you don't need an ID when you have an ass as nice as mine. When I was here the first time, the bouncer looked at my fake ID, then asked to see the real one. I figured it was bust, but showed him anyways, and when he saw I was over 16, he let me in. They don't care much as long as everyone is above the age of consent.”

Jesse started laughing, and shook his head. “Of course, at least there is that.”

They sat talking for a while whilst Jesse drank his beer, and Kurt noticed that once Jesse knew his age, he had started flirting shamelessly. When the older boy had half the beer left, he laid his hand on Kurt's thigh, and Kurt really did find the other male attractive so he leaned into the touch. Suddenly the beer was empty, the hand had slid further up, the other hand was stroking Kurt's hip and Jesse was asking him a question.

“Wanna dance?”

Kurt just nodded and rose of from the seat, leading the older boy to a spot on the dance floor. It was Friday night, so the floor was pretty packed, and any dancing would be rather close. Though of course, neither of them minded all that much. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, and it wasn't as much dancing as it was dry sex. When Kesha started singing about “going hard” Kurt turned around and started grinding against Jesse, and the older boy moaned in his ear, before lightly biting on his earlobe. Kurt threw his head back and bit his lip, moaning loudly as Jesse's hands lightly touched his hardening erection through his skinny jeans.

“Come back to my place?” The question was almost breathed in his ear, and once again Kurt just nodded as he grabbed Jesse's hand and walked towards the exit. As they waited for their jackets, the older boy pushed him against the wall and started kissing the countertenor. It soon turned to a heavy makeout session, before Jesse grabbed their coats and steered Kurt towards his blue BMW. The short trip to Jesse's house was filled with a lot of groping on Kurt's behalf and a straining erection on Jesse's. As they parked outside one of the houses in a cul-de-sac, Kurt suddenly realized that there might be parents at home, and froze up.

“Relax, my parents are away for the weekend, I have the house to myself.” Jesse seemed to have understood the problem, and dragged the other boy with him. Kurt fished up his phone from his back pocket, sending off a text to his father and one to a friend. He had a long standing deal with a couple of guys from the LGBT meetings - that they would cover for each other whenever they were going out. Burt thought his son was visiting a friend a few towns over, and now Kurt had informed him that he was sleeping over there.

They stumbled through the house and into the bedroom, clothes in their wake, hurriedly pulled off by eager fingers. By the time they had arrived in the bedroom, Jesse was in his boxers, and Kurt was naked, as he had gone commando, and Jesse was trying to taste the inside of Kurt's mouth. They came up for air, and Jesse started kissing down Kurt's pale neck, licking and tasting as he went, heeding the hurried “no hickies” from Kurt. His arms were tightly around the countertenor's waist, and Kurt had one arm in his hair and the other squeezing his ass. They were grinding against each other, but they both knew they wanted more than that, and withdrew slightly from each other.

“Top or bottom?” Kurt's hurried question caught Jesse a bit off guard. Jesse preferred to bottom, at least with guys he knew, but he had thought Kurt was an exclusive bottom. Kurt must have seen his surprise, as he continued talking.

“I'm versatile - I like both just as much.”

Jesse didn't say anything, but he crawled up on the bed, making a clear statement of just what he wanted. Kurt followed him, crawling on all fours and hovering above the older boy, before he started licking and sucking his way down Jesse's chest. As his mouth reached the edging of the boxers, he pulled them down and Jesse's straining cock bounced up. Kurt started lightly stroking the area around Jesse's balls and cock, and teased the skin lightly, licking with just the tip of his tongue, and then blowing hot air over it.

“Come on, stop being such a tease!” Jesse was groaning and trying to restrain himself. Before he could even get all the words out, Kurt had swallowed his cock to the hilt, sucking lightly whilst one of his fingers started teasing Jesse's hole. Kurt bobbed his head up and down a few times, thankful for his lack of gag reflex, humming around the heavy flesh as Jesse grabbed his hair. As he heard the other boy groan, he pulled his head back, and looked up at him. “Lube and condom?” Jesse started fumbling through the nightstand next to him, and came up triumphant with a bottle of lube, and packet of condoms that he handed to Kurt. The countertenor spread some lube on his fingers, and pressed one in, Jesse moaning as he breached the tight muscles. As he worked the finger in and out, he started kissing and licking his way over Jesse's torso, giving small bites as he went along. Before long, Jesse groaned out “another”, and Kurt carefully slipped another lube covered finger in, slowly and carefully scissoring his fingers. He didn't have anything against a quick lay, but he preferred to take his time and they had all night long.

“Come on!” Jesse was obviously getting impatient, and Kurt kissed him harsh as he the third finger joined the first two. He could feel the muscles around his fingers and groaned in anticipation of what was to come. Jesse was groaning and moaning under him, and Kurt finally sat back and fished out a condom, opening the packet with his teeth before rolling it down his cock. The other boy had whined when he had withdrawn his fingers, but now he was looking down at Kurt with dark eyes, spreading his legs wider and bending his knees, placing his feet on the bed. Kurt groaned again, watching his hole winking at him, and quickly rubbed his condom-covered erection with the lube. He could see Jesse biting his lip and leaning his head back with closed eyes as Kurt grabbed his cock and started breaching Jesse's body, inch by inch. As he was pressing in, Kurt let a long moan out, hearing short gasps and groans coming from Jesse.

Kurt leaned over the other boy as he bottomed out, breathing deep as Jesse breathed out a barely audible “hang on”. Kurt kissed down Jesse's neck trying to relax the other boy, and after half a minute, he could hear a much clearer “move!”

**  
It had been great sex, and they had met up infrequently after that, usually at Jesse's house, though one memorable time Jesse had snuck into Kurt's basement whilst Burt was home. Thankfully his basement was sound proof. They also had a few quickies in the bathroom at Scandals, but that was mostly blow jobs.

The friends’ part of friends with benefits came easy to them, but neither of them really wanted a relationship. Kurt was pretty sure he would go insane if he was dating Jesse, and the sex was mostly because it was convenient and they happened to have great sex together.

When Jesse walked into the choir room, Kurt had simply raised an eyebrow, and the expression on Jesse's face made it clear that he knew Kurt would be there. He knew Kurt went to McKinley, and Kurt was pretty sure he had mentioned that he was in the Glee club, so it wasn't really a surprise. Neither was it a surprise that Jesse begged him to keep their 'fuckbuddy' relationship a secret to Rachel, and they simply pretended that they didn't know each other. When the “Run, joey, Run” thing had happened, Kurt had gone to Jesse's house and comforted him, and been a little surprised by the amount of feelings he seemed to have for Rachel.

When the whole thing had gone down, and Jesse had sold them out to Vocal Adrenaline and Shelby, Kurt had been pissed off. He had called Jesse, yelled at him for a good hour, before ignoring him for two weeks. In the end, after several texts and messages on his answering machine, Jesse had sent him a long PM on Facebook. He talked a lot around things, but it basically boiled down to that he owed Shelby his life and that even though he had feelings for Rachel and didn't want to alienate Kurt, he had promised Shelby to do this. He had also added a little note at the end that “Give Up The Funk” had been great and that he had no idea Kurt could go that low.

Kurt kept Jesse in the doghouse most of the summer, but by fall they were back to being friends, though Kurt didn’t go to him for the sex part anymore.

He decided it would be best if they just kept their friendship casual.


	3. Interlude 1: Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Thanks to The Other, all mistakes are mine  
> Disclaimer: Once again, no...

It had been just after Puck, Matt and Mike joined Glee club, and Kurt was taking his chance on taking a shower in the locker rooms. He had just joined the Cheerios, and thankfully the other boys on the team didn't care if he showered with them, but their private locker room was being re-painted, and the other boys had left awhile ago. Kurt had to stay later to practice the vocals as well as the acrobatics, and by the time he was finished, there wasn't even a trace left of any of the other boys. He was sweaty and tired, and didn't want to sweat down his car, so he took the chance. 

He snuck in and prayed that the fact that it was empty only meant that everyone had gone home. He quickly shed his uniform, grabbed his shower products and his towel, and locked everything else into one of the few empty lockers with a padlock. He sighed in relief as he stepped under the shower and let it massage his sore muscles; Coach Sue was insane. 

As he started relaxing, his mind began to replay the very nice view he had had during practice. Some of the other cheerio boys had to do some very suggestive bending and hip twirling, and Kurt had filed away the pictures for later use. This seemed as good a time as any, and he closed his eyes, his hand slowly making its way to his dick. He encircled it and slowly started jerking off, letting the other hand glide down his body, and letting it slide between his ass cheeks, probing one finger at the entrance. 

It had been a while since he had bottomed for anyone, as Jesse preferred to be bottom and all his other gay friends either was in a relationship or lived too far away for Kurt's hectic days. Now he was craving it, though, and he was starting to wonder how he could convince his dad that he needed to go see a friend in Westerville on a weekday, as his coming weekends were filled up. 

When the door to the locker room opened a few minutes later, he didn't notice it, too far gone in his haze, but he did notice when the shower next to his suddenly turned on. He froze in shock, his hands falling to his sides and he kept his eyes close for a few more seconds, praying for it to be Jesse, the only who really wouldn't care, or one of the Glee guys, who would be embarrassed, but wouldn't beat him up. 

The walls between the showers only reached Kurt his waist, and anything and everything he did would be very obvious to whoever it was. With beating heart Kurt opened his eyes, to find Matt standing in front of him with a crooked smile. 

“You need some help with that?” The dark voice resonated in Kurt, and he could only gape in shock, as his eyes were drawn downwards to see that he was clearly not the only one 'needing help', and he couldn't help but noticed that Matt was very well hung. 

Kurt smiled a little wryly. “Sure, if you're 'up' for it.” 

Matt just grinned at him before taking a step closer to Kurt, laying his hands on Kurt's hips and catching him in a kiss. The kiss soon evolved and Matt's hands slid lower, grabbing Kurt's ass and pressing them closer together. Kurt had one hand in Matt's hair, the other pressing at his lower back, and as they started to wetly rub against each other, he lifted one leg and hooked it around Matt's hip. The darker boy started kissing down Kurt's neck, whilst one of his hands stroked Kurt along the lifted leg, holding him close. Kurt was moaning wantonly and in the back of his mind he knew this was a bad idea, and that someone could walk in on them, but he was enjoying himself too much to care. 

Matt had started slightly biting on one of Kurt's nipples, and Kurt threw his head back and almost hit his head on the wall behind him, curling both his hands in Matt's short hair. Suddenly Matt let go of his leg, and Kurt opened his eyes just as the other boy dropped on his knees. Kurt barely had the time to even think about what was happening when he was, quite literary, swallowed whole. 

“Guh.” Kurt couldn't even form words. He had, of course, had blowjobs before, but either Matt had a lot of practice, or he didn't have a gag reflex at all. 

Kurt could feel the slide of the tongue as Matt started bobbing on his dick, and his eyes almost rolled back in his head, as he used one hand to steady himself against the wall, and the other to grip in Matt's hair. He could feel more than hear Matt moaning around his erection, and Kurt let his head fall against the wall. Embarrassingly short after that, he tugged at Matt's shoulder, knowing he would be coming any second, but Matt just hollowed his cheeks and Kurt came down his throat whilst the black boy swallowed around him. 

Kurt tried to gather his now pleasure scattered thoughts as Matt stood up and drew him into another kiss. He could feel Matt's erection on his hip, and he slid his hands down again and started jerking him off whilst they made out. It only took a few tugs before the other boy was coming in spurts against Kurt's skin and Kurt found it oddly erotic. 

They finished up the shower, Matt insisting on washing Kurt's hair and turning Kurt into a puddle with the head massage that he got as well. Matt was as sparse with his words as always, but Kurt didn't need words, and there was no need for talking anyways.

They got dressed in silence and they separated at the parking lot bit a harsh kiss and a lifted eyebrow. The next day Kurt got his wish about being filled satisfied, and the two of them soon worked out a series of hand gestures and looks for whenever they wanted to hook up. 

Kurt was not pleased when Matt moved away over the summer, as he their arrangement had worked very well, but they soon figured out cybersex to make up for it.


End file.
